


Love Hurts

by twasadark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Could Be Canon, Crack, F/M, Gen, Horny Dean Winchester, Old School, Penises, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day … Supernatural style.  Sam and Dean are on the trail of an otherworldly entity who is killing rapists by removing their weapon of choice.  But an obsessive fraud investigator and the suddenly sex-crazed Ellen seem determined to distract them at every turn!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> dysonrules is the co-author of this story.
> 
> We wrote this as a spec script to get jobs writing on Supernatural the TV series. Yeah ... that didn't happen. But, hey, hopefully you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> It takes place while Ellen was still alive, so Season 3 or so.
> 
> **Script format**

SUPERNATURAL

“LOVE HURTS”

TEASER

ON BLACK SCREEN:

“NIAGARA FALLS, NY”

FADE IN

INT. BAR CALLED  THE BARREL – NIGHT – ON SAM AND DEAN

Music is playing and couples are dancing. The place is busy.

SAM has his laptop open; a couple of manila folders filled with papers sit next to him.

DEAN scopes out the place while sipping from a shot glass. 

DEAN

Anything?

Sam shakes his head, consults his files. 

Dean admires CLAIRE, a particularly attractive, scantily clad woman, who has just entered the bar.

SAM

No connection between the two murders, as far as I can tell. Except the cause of death, and the locked doors, closed windows, no sign of forced entry scenario.

DEAN

Two guys dead from--what do the newspapers call it--massive blood loss? Vague, but suspicious. Unless they were just really annoying tourists.

Dean nods at a GRINNING COUPLE dressed in shorts, t-shirts, and ‘Niagara Falls’ visors who are snapping a photo by the juke box. 

DEAN (CONT’D)

So, what do you think we have here: vamps, werewolves, serial killers …

Dean notices that Sam is plinking on the computer instead of paying attention to him.

DEAN (CONT’D)

… grizzly bears? 

SAM

(distracted)

Maybe. The first victim is Rod Barry, 54, a plumber with three ex-wives and eight kids. Yes, eight. The second victim is Joe Scarpone, 23, an unemployed handyman. There doesn’t seem to be a connection between them. But Ellen said to check out their deaths so there must be something somewhere … 

Dean notices that Claire is striding through the crowd from man to man, kissing each one passionately. 

DEAN

(spitting out his drink)

Speaking of checking it out: look at that!

Sam turns to see that Claire shakes her head (as if disappointed) and moves on after kissing each man. 

She reaches Dean and does the same, then Sam, with the same result.

MARK, a handsome, rugged, 30-something guy is drinking at the bar with buddies, talking sports. Claire approaches and reaches out to pull Mark into a kiss.

Shot of Claire’s long, wickedly pointed fingernails gripping Mark’s shirt.

Dean and Sam watch enviously as Claire kisses Mark.

Claire takes Mark’s hand and leads him out of the bar.

MARK raises a fist in victory as they leave.

DEAN

What’s he got that I haven’t got?

SAM

That girl.

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM

Don’t you think that was a bit strange?

DEAN

Picking that guy over me? Hell, yeah.

(looking around) 

Hey, what if that’s common behavior around here? Maybe there’s another hot babe looking to score.

Sam notices the photo-taking tourist couple arguing nearby. The man was one of those that Claire kissed; the woman he’s with gesticulates angrily at him.

SAM

Yeah, right. We’re supposed to be working a case, dude.

DEAN

What’s to work? We don’t know much of anything yet: those police reports Ellen gave us are crap. There’s so much information blacked out that they look like they came from Communist China. In the meantime … I’m overdue for some fun.

Dean spies a cute girl, and goes to meet her.

SAM

Good luck. Horn dog.

EXT. CITY STREET IN A SEEDY NEIGHBORHOOD – NIGHT

Claire and Mark, in Mark’s beat up old car, pull up in front of a house.

Across the street is a similarly run down house, except that this one has yellow police tape – indicating a crime scene – blocking the entrance.

CLAIRE

(nodding at crime-scene house)

Nice neighborhood.

MARK

Yeah, well what can I say? I’m just staying here temporarily while my mansion is being tented for termites.

Claire laughs. They exit the car.

INT. MARK’S APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT (A FEW MINUTES LATER)

On the couch, Claire and Mark are kissing and removing each other’s clothing.

CLAIRE

suddenly pushes Mark away.

CLAIRE

Wait. Stop! I don’t want to do this. 

Mark laughs.

MARK

Too bad, bitch. You asked for it.

Mark reaches for her and tears her clothing. Instead of fighting, she moves closer to him.

CLAIRE

That’s what I thought you’d say.

Her face suddenly 

CONTORTS 

into a monstrous visage and she SNARLS. 

The camera fades to black as Mark SCREAMS.

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

ACT 1

FADE IN

EXT.  THE BARREL (BAR) – NIGHT

Sam and Dean walk from the bar. Dean pulls a glass out from under his jacket.

DEAN

Man, the chicks around here have no taste.

SAM

Will you stop worrying about your Johnson for a minute? What is that?

DEAN

A souvenir. Look, it’s etched with Niagara Falls. Pretty cool, huh? I should have grabbed two.

Sam gives his brother a look, but drops the subject.

SAM

I get the feeling Ellen knows something she’s not saying about this case.

DEAN

Yeah? Like what?

SAM

Nothing definite. Ellen just seemed unwilling to say a whole lot about the victims. And do you remember what she said when I asked her why this was our kind of case?

DEAN

I believe it was: because I told you so.

SAM

That’s a little vague, don’t you think?

DEAN

We have bigger problems than whether Ellen is telling us the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Dean pulls his hand out of his pocket and displays three cents. He PLUNKS them in the glass and RATTLES it.

DEAN (CONT’D)

We are in serious need of some bucks.

SAM

Yeah, your pool hustling skills aren’t what they used to be. Of course, we  would have been okay if you hadn’t bet our last wad of cash on that poker game in Schenectady. Against a little old lady, I might add.

DEAN

She wasn’t  that little. Or old. But, she sure knew how to use that cane, I’ll give her that.

He rubs his forehead in remembrance. 

As they approach the Impala, they see an old sedan with wooden sides parked next to it. 

INT. SEDAN

HIERONYMUS LARK (mid-thirties), a nervous, clumsy guy whose eyeglasses are permanently askew, sits in the sedan with his head buried in a map. He comes from a long line of insurance professionals and is very serious--obsessive, even--about his work. 

He spies Sam and Dean. 

HIERONYMUS

(whispering)

Fred and Elroy McGillicuty, I’ve got you now!

DEAN unlocks the door of the Impala.

EXT. SEDAN

HIERONYMUS jumps out of the car, drops the map, and tries to rush to confront them. His feet 

TANGLE 

in the map and he sprawls on the ground.

Sam moves to the front of the Impala to see if Hieronymus is okay.

HIERONYMUSleaps to his feet, glasses now more crooked than ever. He is holding a Stunmaster 975 Stun Gun, which he brandishes at Sam. 

In the other hand, he holds a cell phone.

HIERONYMUS

Freeze, McGillicuty brothers, or whoever you are!

Sam halts and puts up his hands cautiously. Dean laughs.

DEAN

What the hell?

HIERONYMUS

I am Hieronymus Lark with American Indemnity Mutual. I’ve been tracking you two for a long time—ever since you bilked our company into paying thousands of dollars of medical bills in South Dakota. Credit card fraud and identity theft are serious crimes! This is a citizen’s arrest.

Hieronymus flips open the cell phone to call 911.

DEAN

throws his glass and knocks the phone out of Hieronymus’s hand. Sam jumps forward.

Hieronymus panics. 

He tries to trigger the Stun Gun, but falls again and accidentally 

STUNS 

himself unconscious.

The boys look down at him in shocked amusement. 

Sam kicks the Stun Gun aside while Dean examines the shattered remains of his glass.

DEAN

Damn it, I really wanted that.

Dean looks speculatively at the bar.

* * *

SAM

Forget the glass. Let’s get out of here before this guy wakes up.

EXT. SCARPONE HOUSE - NIGHT 

The Impala pulls up in front of the police tape-covered house we saw earlier, across from Mark’s house. This is the former residence of Joe Scarpone, one of the murder victims. 

Sam and Dean exit the car and approach the house.

DEAN

Tell me again why we can’t check this place out in the daytime …

(dodges a hooker giving him the eye)

… when we’re not in danger of getting pulled in by the local vice squad.

SAM

Because Joe Scarpone was murdered only three days ago. The clean-up crew, descriptively named Gunk Be Gone, is coming first thing in the morning to sterilize the place so that it can be rented out to someone new. I figured we should see the place in all its glory.

Sam looks around surreptitiously and begins picking the lock.

INT. MARK’S HOUSE – NIGHT 

Claire stands in front of a mirror right inside the front door, calmly fixing her lipstick and smoothing her hair with her long, wicked-looking fingernails. 

The camera pulls back enough 

to show her dress covered in blood, and 

MARK

lying dead on the floor, in a pool of blood.

* * *

Claire slips on her coat as though nothing has happened and, gathering her purse, exits the house.

As Claire comes down the steps, she sees Sam and Dean on the front stoop of the house across the street. 

She pauses and runs a finger across her lips, recalling the way she kissed them.

CLAIRE

(to herself)

The boys from the bar. Are you following me?

Sam and Dean enter the house. 

Claire hurries across the street toward them.

INT. SCARPONE HOUSE - NIGHT

Dean and Sam enter the house, covering their noses because of the foul stench. Their flashlights reveal the house’s condition: run down, dumpy, and filled with broken bits of furniture. 

A big, sticky patch of blood lies on the carpet in the middle of the floor; sprays of blood are everywhere: walls, furniture, ceiling.

DEAN

Well, I think we can pretty much rule out vampires. They left their food all over the place.

Sam looks around for clues. He gestures to the trashed place and broken furniture.

SAM

I’m starting to think your grizzly bear theory might hold some weight. This guy put up some fight.

EXT. OF SCARPONE HOUSE - NIGHT

Claire stands on the porch, looking in the window where Sam and Dean are visible, talking to one another.

Dean crouches down to examine the bloodstain. His cell phone is visible in his back pocket.

* * *

CLAIRE

stares at the phone intently, and whispers …

CLAIRE

Fall.

The cell phone pops out of Dean’s pants onto the floor, unnoticed.

INT. SCARPONE HOUSE - NIGHT

DEAN

We’re not going to find anything else here. Let’s scram.

SAM

Yeah, okay.

They leave the house through the front door. 

Claire slips into the house through the back door. She picks up Dean’s phone and scrolls through the directory with her long, wicked nails, stopping at the name “Ellen.” She smiles and dials the number. 

ELLEN’S VOICE

Hello?

Claire’s image seems to shift, and then a spirit-like form detaches and sends itself into the phone. The cell phone drops from Claire’s limp hand as she FALLS to the floor.

A SCREAM sounds from the phone receiver, and then silence.

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT

Dean drives. He leans forward and feels his back pocket.

DEAN

Damn.

Dean flips a U-turn.

SAM

What are you doing?

DEAN

I think I left my phone back there.

EXT. SCARPONE HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam and Dean walk up to the Scarpone house again.

SAM

You know, Dean, I keep telling you: life would be a whole lot easier for you if you just kept that thing in your pants.

DEAN

Ha, ha. It  was in my pants, funny guy. 

INT. SCARPONE HOUSE – NIGHT 

Sam and Dean come in the front door. Dean‘s phone lies on the floor where we saw it earlier, before Claire picked it up. 

DEAN

There it is! 

Dean snatches it up. A muffled 

SOB 

causes Sam and Dean to shine their flashlights to the corner of the room, where we see CLAIRE/JULIA huddled on the floor, confused and crying.

CLAIRE/JULIA

What … where am I?

Sam and Dean exchange an alarmed look.

DEAN

(whispers to Sam)

Isn’t that …

SAM

… the chick from the bar? Yeah.

CLAIRE/JULIA

(with rising hysteria)

Who are you? What am I doing here?

Sam goes to help her up. 

Shot of her fingernails: they are no longer long and wicked-looking. Sam notices the blood on her dress and shares a concerned look with Dean.

SAM

(to Claire/Julia)

It’s all right. You’re safe. You sort of met us at the bar, earlier. Remember? How did you get in here?

CLAIRE/JULIA

What bar? I don’t remember a bar and I don’t remember how I got here. I don’t even know where  here is! Why can’t I remember?

SAM

Just take it easy. What’s your name?

CLAIRE/JULIA

Julia … Julia Cisneros. God, what’s happening to me? Was I dreaming – I remember crazy things – horrible things! These men, several men. And blood … so much blood! Blood everywhere!

Claire/Julia is becoming more and more distraught. 

Sam takes her by the arms, trying to soothe her.

SAM

Shhh. 

DEAN 

(to Sam)

Dude, I think she needs some serious help. 

SAM

(to Julia)

Don’t think about the blood. Think about something nice. Something harmless, like …

DEAN

Puppies?

CLAIRE/JULIA

No puppies! I hate dogs! A Rottweiler bit me when I was seven. 

SAM

Nice going, Dean.

Claire/Julia looks at the bloodstain on the carpet as though she’s just seeing it for the first time.

CLAIRE/JULIA

God! The blood is here, too! It – wait. I think I’ve been here before!

Claire/Julia grabs her head and begins screaming.

SAM

Dean, call 911. Now!

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 1

* * *

ACT 2

FADE IN

EXT. SCARPONE HOUSE – NIGHT (LATER)

Emergency vehicles, lights flashing, are parked in front of the Scarpone house. 

Paramedics and a couple of policemen are restraining Julia, who is still crying and distraught.

A sober, bored police officer interviews Sam and Dean.

SAM

Like I said, we were just walking by on the way to the … uh … 

Sam nods embarrassedly at a nearby sign for an exotic dancing club.

SAM (CONT’D)

… when we heard all this screaming –

As if on cue, Julia gives a loud SHRIEK.

DEAN

Does that girl have a set of pipes, or what?

POLICE OFFICER

So you entered a marked crime scene …

SAM

What? We’re supposed to leave a screaming woman inside while we peer over the tape? Besides, the door was open, so we went in.

DEAN

We tried to calm her down, but she just kept babbling about blood and death … and acting, well, like that …

(gestures at Julia) 

Hey, officer, what’s going to happen to her? Where will you take her?

POLICE OFFICER

Psych Ward, most likely. You’re staying at the … Motorcade Motel?

They both nod.

POLICE OFFICER (CONT’D)

We’ll call you when we have more questions. Don’t leave town.

The police officer steps away. Dean makes a rude gesture behind his back.

DEAN

Don’t leave town. Do we look like criminals?

SAM

Well, not me. But you?

Dean decides to ignore that while they head for the car. 

DEAN

That was a new one. Why do you think she was here?

Sam turns to look back at the Scarpone residence.

SAM

Pretty weird, huh? You think she’s connected to the case? I mean, first she’s at the bar, then she shows up here?

DEAN

I don’t know, Sam. There is such a thing as coincidence. Either way, that chick is obviously off her rocker.

SAM

Yeah, it kinda seems that way. I don’t know, though – it was like we were looking at a different woman from the one in the bar earlier, you know? 

(beat) 

Hey, where’s the guy she picked up at the bar?

DEAN

Good question. Maybe she bit off more than she could handle. Hey, let’s get out of here. I’m wiped. 

EXT. SUPERMARKET PARKING LOT – DAY

Sam leans on the Impala reading the morning paper while Dean walks out of the store with a bag of junk food and a wad of cash.

SAM

More credit card fraud? With that guy on our heels?

DEAN

Mr. Anonymous Narc? I wouldn’t worry about him.

SAM

Check this out. That girl from the crime scene last night just got a whole lot more interesting.

He hands Dean the paper, which displays a photo of Mark and a short article.

DEAN

That dude from the bar! Dead of massive blood loss, just like the other two dead guys. Damn! You think Julia did this? And that’s why she was whacked? Looks like it was lucky she didn’t choose one of us last night, eh?

Sam shrugs as Dean hands the paper back.

SAM

It’s kinda looking that way. Dean, maybe we should go to the police. Let them know we saw her pick up this …

(he scans the paper)

Mark Evans.

DEAN

Not a chance, dude. First we show up with this girl at a crime scene and now we admit we saw her at a bar the night before? No way the cops won’t think we’re involved. How about we phone in a nice, anonymous tip and then blow this burg? I don’t care what Ellen says, this case isn’t our kind of gig. 

* * *

DEAN (CONT’D)

A chick with a mad on killing guys she picks up in a bar? What’s supernatural about that? 

ELLEN appears behind Dean; she’s dressed in a blouse that displays her cleavage. 

Her fingernails are long, painted, and wicked-looking. Just like Claire’s were. She smiles and her eyes glint strangely, as though a PRESENCE has taken over Ellen’s body. (Because it has.)

She clears her throat. Dean turns around and gives her a fake smile.

DEAN

(notices her clothing)

Ellen! Uh … we didn’t expect to see you here. You look … um … nice.

ELLEN

Hi boys. Since Dean’s last voicemail sounded less than optimistic about this case, I thought I’d come and help you out. Keep you on track, as it were.

DEAN

So far, this case looks like nothing more than murder. 

Sam hands her the paper.

SAM

And there was another one last night. Look, we’ve been poking around the murders like you asked us, but so far we haven’t come up with any connection between them, other than their causes of death and the fact that the doors were locked from the inside when the bodies were discovered. If you know something you haven’t told us, now would be a good time to let us in on the secret.

DEAN

Especially since we sort of caught Little Miss Psycho Killer last night.

ELLEN

(sighing)

Okay, the second victim was my nephew, by marriage. He was basically scum. Got sent to the pen for awhile for rape. Not a nice guy. But my sister-in-law is freaked out, claiming there was something bizarre about his murder. 

Ellen folds up the paper and sets it on the hood of the Impala. 

ELLEN (CONT’D)

And there was. I dug up some interesting information. Apparently, the killer’s DNA was found at both murder scenes. But it couldn’t be identified.

DEAN

Why is that strange? It just means that the killer has never given a DNA sample to the police.

ELLEN

No, you don’t understand. It’s not that the police couldn’t match the DNA with a suspect – the police couldn’t identify the DNA as human, period.

DEAN

Okay, I’m getting the strange part now.

Sam pulls his laptop out.

SAM

I’ve got an idea. I’m going to use that coffee shop’s wireless connection to check something out. I’ll be back in a sec.

Sam takes the laptop into a nearby coffee shop. 

Ellen and Dean look at each other uncomfortably for a moment. 

Dean digs in his bag of junk food.

DEAN

You want some cheese curls for breakfast?

Ellen takes the bag out of his hands and steps uncomfortably close to him.

ELLEN

(breathily)

I can think of something else I’d much rather have for breakfast. 

(beat)

You’re looking really hot today, Dean.

DEAN

Uh, okay.

Ellen suddenly tosses the bag aside, wraps her arms around Dean and 

KISSES HIM PASSIONATELY. 

Dean doesn’t quite know how to react, but, being Dean, he doesn’t exactly fight her off.

ELLEN

maneuvers Dean to the back door of the Impala and opens it. 

INT. IMPALA

She drags Dean into the back seat and starts tearing at his clothing.

DEAN

Ellen, please. I don’t know what’s come over you, but I can’t do this. 

ELLEN

Yes, you can. I’ll show you how.

She nibbles at his neck.

DEAN

Ellen … Oh, that tickles …

SAM

looks through the window, horrified at what he sees.

SAM

(loudly)

Dean? What are you doing?

Dean pushes his way out of the car while Sam looks at him in disgust.

EXT. IMPALA

DEAN

Dude, she attacked me. Seriously.

Ellen climbs out of the car and straightens her clothing as if nothing happened.

ELLEN

Find anything, Sam?

Sam is having a hard time processing what he just witnessed, but he clears his throat and switches to business.

SAM

The connection we were looking for. All three victims— including the guy from last night—were convicted rapists. Either they served their sentences already or they were released for good behavior. 

ELLEN

So they were  all scum. No big loss to the world then. Still, that means there’s a murderer running around. You say they have a suspect in custody?

SAM

Yeah, a girl we met last night. But she’s not in custody by the police. Come on, Dean, let’s go check out the crime scene. Ellen, can you get a look at the victims’ court documents? If one of the names is ‘Julia Cisneros’ it would give her a motive for the killings. 

Ellen walks to her rental car, parked nearby. Dean and Sam watch her leave. 

Sam gives Dean a look, but Dean quickly jumps into the car.

INT. IMPALA

Sam sits in the passenger seat and opens his mouth.

DEAN

Don’t even start with me, Sammy.

PAN OUT to the Impala leaving the parking lot.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 2

* * *

ACT 3

FADE IN

EXT. MARK’S HOUSE – DAY

Establishing shot.

INT. IMPALA

The Impala pulls up to the curb. The boys notice the Scarpone house across the street.

SAM

You sure this is the address of last night’s victim?

DEAN

This is it. Would have been easy for Julia to sneak up on us last night, after she killed that Mark dude. The question is why?

Hieronymus’s sedan 

SCREECHES UP 

behind them.

DEAN

(looking in rearview mirror)

Man. I don’t believe this guy.

SAM

Obviously a dedicated insurance professional. So, how do we ditch him?

DEAN

How does he keep finding us?

EXT. IMPALA

Dean gets out of the car at the same time Hieronymus exits his vehicle. 

Before Hieronymus can speak,

DEAN

charges toward him …

DEAN

(shouting)

You!

Dean grabs him around the collar with one arm and snatches the keys out of his hand.

DEAN (CONT’D)

What do you want with us?

HIERONYMUS

I told you! I want to rid the world of bottom-feeding insurance criminals like you!

DEAN

Yeah, yeah. We’re slime and all that. How did you find us?

HIERONYMUS

I am a  trained investigator. I’ve followed your trail from Michigan to South Dakota to Ohio and back again. Every place you perpetuated your fraud. Sleazy hotels, back road diners. Let me tell you, mister, there were lots of witnesses. It wasn’t very long before their stories began to sound alike. Two young men, mid 20’s, driving a cherry black Impala.

DEAN

Ah, so it was the car that gave us away …

HIERONYMUS

That and your heinous crimes!

DEAN

Heinous crimes, huh? Here’s another one to add to the list.

Dean opens the trunk of Hieronymus’s car. SHOVES HIM INSIDE, 

and slams the trunk lid down. 

He tosses the keys on the driver’s seat and shuts the door.

DEAN

Problem solved. Let’s check this crime scene and get out of here.

SAM

You can’t just leave him in there!

DEAN

Why not? Someone will walk by eventually, hear him pounding, and let him out. He’ll be fine.

INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – DAY (MOMENTS LATER)

There is a huge bloodstain on the carpet.

DEAN

A lot of blood.

SAM

And not much else.

DEAN

Did you expect her to leave her purse?

SAM

Julia … I just don’t see how she could have done this.

DEAN

Who else can it be? Man, this case is getting weirder by the minute. I don’t like it at all.

SAM

You seemed to be liking Ellen an awful lot a little while ago.

DEAN

(defensive)

Now, that wasn’t my fault!

SAM

Fine, I won’t bring it up again.

DEAN

Thank you. 

EXT. LARGE BRICK BUILDING – DAY

The Impala pulls up outside the building and Sam and Dean walk beneath a sign that reads “Niagara County Mental Health Association.”

INT. NIAGARA COUNTY MENTAL HEALTH ASSOCIATION - DAY

Sam and Dean sit at a table in a visitors’ room. Dean is noticeably antsy. 

SAM

Dude. What is your problem?

DEAN

Huh? Oh, I just hate these kinds of places. You know, mental wards.

SAM

Why? Are you afraid they’re going to keep you?

A hospital attendant leads Julia in. She’s dressed in a hospital gown, her hair is disheveled, and she looks drugged.

ATTENDANT

I’ll be just outside the door. My advice: don’t stress her out. Her shriek can bust your eardrums. 

Attendant exits.

JULIA

(sitting)

What do you want? Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere? 

SAM

We’re the ones who, uh, found you last night.

JULIA

Oh, gee  thanks , guys. Just what I wanted, an all-expense-paid vacation in Niagara County’s resident hellhole. As if I didn’t have enough trouble.

SAM

These people are trying to help you.

JULIA

Yeah? Well, excuse me if I don’t thank you. What do you want, anyhow?

DEAN

We’re writing a story on a series of unusual deaths in the area. We found you at the house of one of the victim’s last night, and before that, we saw you 

at a bar called  The Barrel picking up a man who later turned up dead. Now, why don’t you give us a reason not to go to the police with this information?

SAM

Forgive my partner, Julia. He’s being treated for a personality disorder. We’re just hoping to find out from you what happened. You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to. 

JULIA

(melting under Sam’s puppy dog eyes)

Well, since you asked so nicely … 

(she aims a pointed glance at Dean)

I don’t remember everything. It’s like there are these weird gaps in my memory, you know? And even those things I do remember …

(shudders)

it’s like I was trapped within my own mind. Like I was watching someone else doing these awful things with my own body. I couldn’t control my own actions. I couldn’t even control the words coming out of my mouth. Instead there was this evil, angry force inside me, making me do these awful things … There was so much blood … I did some really horrible things to those men. It felt like something was  making me do those things … something evil. 

(beat)

Sounds crazy, right? Guess that’s how I ended up here.

SAM

No. It doesn’t sound crazy. When all this started, when you started feeling this presence inside your mind, what were you doing?

JULIA

I don’t want to talk about that.

SAM

Julia, please. I know it’s hard. But we really need to know.

JULIA

I was at home watching TV. With my cats Fredo and Pesto … They like to warm my feet when I’m watching re-runs of the Gilmore Girls -- I am  so hooked on that show. Anyhow, I was watching it when I heard a strange noise, like glass breaking. But I didn’t want to check it out because I would have disturbed my cats, you know? But then! Oh, God – no!

SAM

What? What happened?

JULIA

A strange man! I remember a strange man in my house! He grabbed me. I tried to fight him off, but he was so strong! He smelled awful, like sweat and the sewer. He started to rip my shirt! He wouldn’t get off me. And then … 

She chokes up, unable to continue.

Sam and Dean exchange a glance.

SAM

It’s okay. You don’t have to tell us what he did. Is that the last thing you remember?

JULIA

Yeah. It was like I kind of went to sleep in my own head. And when I woke up, there was this … this  presence in my head with me.

SAM

Okay. Thanks for talking with us. 

Sam and Dean get up to leave.

JULIA

Hey, did you mean what you said earlier?

SAM

Earlier?

JULIA

They ... they’re really trying to help me here?

SAM

Yeah.

JULIA

I guess ... I guess I should let them, huh? 

SAM

Take care of yourself.

Sam and Dean exit the room, and head down the hall.

CONTINUOUS

DEAN

What was all that about?

SAM

All what?

DEAN

All that ‘I feel your pain – you don’t sound crazy at all’ crap?

SAM

It’s not crap. Maybe I understand what she was talking about.

DEAN

What?

SAM

Look, the way she described a force taking over her body … well, I know what that feels like, Dean. That’s how I felt when I was possessed. I think maybe she was possessed, too.

DEAN

So the devil made her do it? Maybe she’s just a vicious murderer.

SAM

I don’t know … The way she described being attacked … she sounded genuine. Like she’d been raped, or something.

Think about it, Dean. That’s a very emotionally charged experience. She would have been ripe for possession. 

DEAN

Look, I’m not saying I don’t feel bad for the girl. I do. Maybe she was raped, but that doesn’t mean she was possessed. And it doesn’t mean it’s all right to go on a killing spree. 

SAM

Look, I’m not trying to justify what she did. I’m just saying let’s consider the possibility that she may have been possessed. Maybe being possessed alters a person’s DNA and that’s why it appeared inhuman. It’s worth considering, right? 

DEAN

I don’t know. What do you want to do? Go back in there and try an exorcism on the girl? 

SAM

No, of course not. Not unless we come up with more proof.

DEAN

Yeah? Well, good luck finding that. 

INT. MOTORCADE MOTEL - DAY

Sam sits at the desk pulling up newspaper articles on the laptop. A CLOSE UP of screen shows a report of the death of a rapist in jail. Sam makes notes.

Ellen enters the room. 

ELLEN

Hey, Sam. Where’s Dean?

SAM

Fetching something nutritious and delicious for dinner. Greasy burgers and fries, most likely.

ELLEN

I found out what the police blacked out of the original police reports I sent you. Turns out that the reason our boys all died from massive blood loss was because their most precious possession was removed.

SAM

Their what?

ELLEN

Their penises, Sam. Johnsons, rods, tube snakes...

SAM

Okaaaaaay! Thanks for the lesson in euphemisms.

ELLEN

(tossing paperwork on the table)

When will Dean be back?

Ellen starts to unbutton her shirt, as if too warm.

SAM

(absently)

I don’t know. Why?

Ellen slides into Sam’s lap and seizes his head to plant a 

PASSIONATE KISS 

on him. Sam is shocked for a moment, but then breaks the kiss.

SAM

Ellen, what are you--?

ELLEN

Don’t talk, Sam. Just make love to me. Right now. After that, we’ll forget this case and find something more interesting to do.

She kisses him again, but he stops her.

SAM

Wait, this case was your idea!

ELLEN

I changed my mind. 

She kisses him again. At that moment, Dean comes in the door with a bag of fast food.

DEAN

Whoa!

Sam forcibly removes Ellen and stands up.

SAM

This is not what it looks like!

DEAN

Really? It looks like you two need a room. Oh wait, you have one. I should go.

Ellen calmly buttons her shirt and picks up the police files again. 

Dean starts out, but Sam 

HURRIES OVER AND SHUTS THE DOOR 

before Dean can exit. 

He gives Dean a pleading look. Dean shakes his head, but tosses the food bag on the bed.

SAM

I need to talk to you.

He shoots a look at Ellen.

SAM

Outside.

EXT. MOTORCADE MOTEL – DAY

DEAN

Okay, Mr. Moral Superiority. What gives?

SAM

There is something strange about Ellen.

DEAN

Oh really? You didn’t seem to find anything strange about her a minute ago.

SAM

You don’t call that strange? She practically attacked me.

DEAN

Does this mean you’re willing to admit that maybe she did the same thing to me?

SAM

Yes, it’s possible she did it to you, too. The question is--why?

DEAN

That is a good question. Kissing you can only be a  huge disappointment after kissing me.

SAM

(annoyed)

That’s not the point, Dean. Why is she acting this way at all?

DEAN

Well, you know. Lonely, older woman. Biological clock. Raging hormones...

SAM

I don’t buy it. Do you think it has something to do with the case?

DEAN

Hell, I don’t know. I mean, we don’t even know if the murders are related.

SAM

Oh, they’re related all right. Ellen says their ... privates were removed.

DEAN

Privates?

SAM

You know. Johnsons, rods, tube snakes...

DEAN

(wincing)

Okay, enough already. I get the picture. Dear God, do I ever get the picture. So  that’s how they bled to death?

(at Sam’s nod, he continues)

Whoever’s doing this needs to go down. And you still think Julia’s innocent?

SAM

Yeah, I do.

DEAN

All right, then. Where do we start looking for another suspect?

SAM 

I don’t know that. Yet. But I do know what else we can check out: the death of another rapist, this one in jail.

DEAN

Great. This job just keeps getting better and better.

SAM

What are we going to do about Ellen in the meantime?

DEAN

I don’t know. Let’s just try not to be alone with her, eh?

SAM

Okay.

DEAN

That should work unless she wants a threesome.

Dean laughs at Sam’s look of horror.

EXT. NIAGARA FALLS JAIL – DAY

Sam and Dean are dressed in suits. They approach the jail and walk inside.

INT. NIAGARA FALLS JAIL – DAY

Sam approaches the reception desk. ANN looks up at him and smiles. Her gaze slides to Dean and her smile widens.

SAM

Hi. I’m Tom Hamilton. I called earlier to request a meeting with Captain Edgely.

ANN

Oh, you’re the true crime writer! Do you really think we’ll be in your book?

SAM

It’s possible. We’re currently researching strange and unusual happenings in local jails. This is my research assistant, Steve Tallarico.

DEAN

(giving her his usual devastating smile)

Hi.

ANN

I’ll let Captain Edgely know you’re here. I’m surprised he agreed to meet with you. He’s pretty ... anti-publicity. If you need anything after your meeting I get off at six.

INT. CAPTAIN EDGELEY’S OFFICE – DAY

CAPTAIN EDGELEY is a no-nonsense guy who hates all reporters and basically anyone with a pen. 

CAPTAIN EDGELEY

Mr. Hamilton. I hate to waste your time and I probably could have told you this on the phone, but I’ve found that it’s usually better to deal with your type in person.

SAM

Our type?

CAPTAIN EDGELEY

Reporters, writers, “investigators,” people who are digging for dirt at the expense of honest, hard-working folks that are just trying to do their jobs.

SAM

We’re not interested in dirt, sir. We’re just looking for information.

CAPTAIN EDGELEY

You’re not going to get any information here. A man died in my jail. He was alone in his cell. He killed himself, probably from remorse over his crimes. End of story. 

SAM

What were his crimes?

CAPTAIN EDGELEY

We have strong evidence that he committed rape and murder. You didn’t think he was in jail for running a stop sign, did you? Look, you’re not getting anything else out of me, so pack up your agenda and get the hell out of here.

Sam stands up, realizing that they are wasting their time.

SAM

Thank you for your time. We won’t bother you any longer.

CAPTAIN EDGELEY

I’ll be watching you boys. If I find you snooping around, I’ll toss you in the pen for interfering with an investigation.

DEAN

What investigation? You said it was a suicide. End of story.

CAPTAIN EDGELEY

Exactly. See that you remember that. 

INT. CAFÉ – NIGHT

Sam, Dean, and Ann are seated at a booth drinking coffee.

DEAN

Your boss is a dick.

ANN

(laughing)

He hates reporters. Anything that equates to publicity, actually. I’m surprised he agreed to meet with you, 

but that was probably just to tell you off in person.

SAM

That’s what he said. Maybe you could give us some idea what happened to Duane Douglas.

* * *

ANN

This won’t get me into any trouble, will it? I mean, if Captain Edgeley finds out I even met with you ...

SAM

Don’t worry, we always change names to protect the innocent. Chances are, this incident won’t even make it into the book, since it seems to be an isolated incident, correct?

ANN

Yeah, it was really strange. He had to have done it himself, since he was the only one in the cell at the time. There were two officers on duty and both were upstairs. The oddest thing is, no one could find the implement.

DEAN

Implement? What did he do, exactly?

ANN

Well, he was awaiting trial for rape and murder. He must have gone crazy or something, because he killed himself by cutting off his own ...

Ann points downward suggestively.

DEAN

Ouch.

ANN

(nodding)

By the time they found him, it was too late. He bled to death. Gross, huh?

(beat)

And that’s not all.

DEAN

Don’t tell me it gets weirder than  that .

ANN

Pretty much. You see, it’s state law that all holding facilities videotape jail cells—-and prisoners—-but the tape for the time period of Duane Douglas’s death is mysteriously blank.

SAM

Mysterious how?

ANN

Like it was deliberately erased.

DEAN

Ah … so now I’m beginning to understand your boss’s hatred of reporters. He suspects it was an inside job, and doesn’t want the publicity. Sound about right?

ANN

You didn’t hear it from me.

INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

Dean drives; Sam is in the passenger seat, peering at his notes by penlight.

SAM

Looking at the dates, this guy is the first victim to lose his … to die in that particular manner.

DEAN

And the only one still in jail. The others had already been convicted for rape sometime in the past. This dude wasn’t even on trial yet.

SAM

Maybe someone knew he was guilty. Still think this is just some crazy, murderous chick?

DEAN

No sane man would  ever cut off his own Johnson. What’s the name of the girl he killed?

SAM

(consulting file)

Claire Valentine. She lived somewhere by Love Canal. Buried in Oakwood Cemetery. 

DEAN

Love Canal? What’s that, a red light district?

SAM

No … It was a toxic waste dump in the 70s. Very controversial. I learned about it in an Environmental Studies class. It was suspected of causing illnesses and birth defects, maybe even mutations. 

DEAN

Mutations? Like in the X-Men? Maybe this is our kinda gig. A crazy mutant woman whose superpower gives her strength to rip off rapists’ weapon of attack?

Sam looks at Dean like he’s lost it.

DEAN

It could happen!

SAM

Whatever. Look, I want to grab a shower, then we can head over to Claire’s place and check it out. 

DEAN

A shower sounds like a good idea. This case makes me feel dirty all over.

INT. HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Sam, hair wet, is wearing underwear and is in the process of pulling on a shirt. 

RUNNING WATER can be heard in the background, as Dean is in the shower.

Ellen opens the door and enters.

SAM

Ellen! Couldn’t you just knock?

Ellen admires Sam’s state of undress and shuts the door.

ELLEN

It wasn’t locked. I didn’t think you boys would mind.

Sam forgets the shirt and snatches for his jeans, intending to put them on quickly.

ELLEN

sidles forward and grabs the jeans.

ELLEN

Don’t be in such a hurry. You’ll just have to take them off again.

Ellen throws his jeans aside and 

LEAPS ON HIM PASSIONATELY, 

knocking him onto the bed. 

She climbs onto him and starts to kiss him.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 3

* * *

ACT 4 

FADE IN

INT. HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Ellen is kissing Sam on the hotel bed, but he tries to keep her away.

SAM

What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like a sex-starved maniac?

ELLEN

Maybe I am a sex-starved maniac, Sam.

She pushes him back and kisses him. The shower shuts off. Sam breaks the kiss.

SAM

Dean is coming.

ELLEN

Good. He can join us.

The thought is too much for Sam and he pushes her aside and leaps to his feet.

SAM

grabs the desk chair and puts it between them as Ellen slides off the bed and walks seductively toward him.

SAM

Stay away from me, Ellen.

Dean walks out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. He looks at Sam and Ellen in surprise.

DEAN

Oh, God. What now?

Ellen sighs and walks over to sit on the bed. She tosses Sam his jeans.

ELLEN

You boys are no fun at all. I just came to tell you the case is solved. We can all head back home. Or in your case, to the car. Or wherever.

SAM

(yanking on his pants quickly)

What are you talking about? How can it be solved?

Dean casually drops his towel and dresses while Ellen watches in amused approval. Dean grins at Sam.

ELLEN

The police busted the girlfriend of one of the dead guys. They think she just stole the victims’ keys and let herself out of their apartments after she killed them. Locked everything up nice and tidy-like while they bled to death inside. 

DEAN

Well … that makes sense. But what about the guy in jail?

ELLEN

Jail?

DEAN

Yeah, Duane Douglas. Died in the same way, but in jail. They claim he did it himself, but couldn’t find a knife or saw or a pair of gardening shears ...

SAM

So unless the dead guy’s girlfriend made her way into Duane Douglas’s locked jail cell, she wasn’t the real killer. There must be someone, or some thing else out there who fits the bill.

ELLEN

I think I may have an idea about who that is. You ever hear the name Claire Valentine?

SAM

Yeah, we have. She was a murder victim.

ELLEN

Smart boy. Come on. I’ve got something to show you in her house.

EXT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE – NIGHT 

Sam, Dean and Ellen exit the Impala and look at the dark house. After scoping for nosy neighbors, they walk to the front door. 

Dean picks the lock.

INT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE – NIGHT

View shows Sam, Dean and Ellen enter the front door to the living room. They shut the door and flick on flashlights. 

There is a pentagram and candles on the bare hardwood floor. Inside the pentagram is the police outline of a body.

DEAN

Who was this chick?

SAM

I don’t know, but she was summoning something.

Ellen picks up a lighter from a nearby table and starts lighting candles. Her long fingernails gleam. 

Sam picks up a book from the floor.

DEAN

Looks like she was in the middle of a ritual when Duane broke in and killed her.

ELLEN

(in a strange voice)

Raped and murdered her. He was a filthy, disgusting pig that did not deserve to live. Claire was a virgin.

Sam and Dean both stare at her.

DEAN

How the hell do you know that?

Ellen lights more candles.

* * *

ELLEN

She was waiting for the right man. But she just kept waiting and waiting for him, and he didn’t come. Oh, other men wanted her, but they were cheaters and liars, drunks and abusers. She wanted true love. So she asked for help.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

As Ellen lights another candle, she morphs into CLAIRE (mid-twenties), dressed in Gothic clothing, with weird pendants and black hair. 

Claire chants and raises her hands, eyes closed.

ELLEN 

(voice over)

She was summoning Anat, goddess of love, helper to women for ages … 

DUANE DOUGLAS (mid-twenties, looks like a thug) peers in Claire’s window as she performs the rite. 

EXT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE

Around the rear of the house, he forces open the back door.

INT. CLAIRE’S LIVING ROOM

Back in Claire’s living room, a flash of light appears, along with a ghostly image of

ANAT

in the air, floating near the ceiling.

Just then, Duane 

SURPRISES 

Claire from behind, knocks her down and tears her clothes. Anat watches impassively, unnoticed by Duane.

Off camera we hear STRUGGLES and SCREAMS, the sounds of Claire being choked.

ELLEN

(voice over)

You know how restless spirits are born, from those with violent deaths, and unfinished business.

We see Claire dead on the floor and Duane leaving the house. 

Claire’s spirit rises from the body and looks down at it for a moment.

The ghostly image of Anat floats down and 

MERGES WITH 

Claire’s spirit with a flash of bright light.

The ghostly fingers curl into claws and we see long fingernails emerge before the ghostlike Anat/Claire entity moves out the door. 

ELLEN

(voice over)

Claire and Anat wandered, looking, always looking … no longer looking for love …

EXT. JULIA’S HOUSE - NIGHT

Through the window, the camera shows Julia in slippers and a robe, watching TV with her two cats. 

INT. JULIA’S HOUSE - NIGHT

Julia hears a NOISE, and looks up as a RAPIST rushes her. We hear her screams off camera.

Then, the camera shows her lying on the floor, her hair a mess and clothes askew, crying after having been raped. 

The Claire/Anat spirit light appears and enters her. Her fingernails grow long and pointed. 

Immediately, Julia rises, her expression no longer terrified, but angry. 

ELLEN

(voice over)

… but vengeance!

EXT. NIAGARA FALLS JAIL - NIGHT

Julia strides into the jail.

INT. NIAGARA FALLS JAIL - NIGHT

Julia waves a hand over the jail cell camera and we hear a SHORT.

Duane Douglas is sitting in his cell. He hears a NOISE and looks up as Julia enters. 

Blood sprays. Off camera, we hear Duane’s SCREAM. 

RETURN TO THE PRESENT

INT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE – NIGHT

Hieronymus bursts into the room. He’s not messing around this time—he is carrying a gun. He points it at Dean.

HIERONYMUS

I’m adding breaking and entering to your long list of crimes, McGillicuty brothers! This time you are coming with me or I’ll take you out!

Sam and Dean tentatively raise their hands, as Hieronymus seems a bit unhinged. His hands tremble dangerously on the gun.

DEAN

Take it easy, Hieronymus. We’ll come along peacefully.

Camera pans to a nearby table where a heavy candlestick sits next to a box of salt. Dean sidles that way.

HIERONYMUS

Don’t move! I’m onto your tricks, McGillicuty!

ELLEN

(looking at Hieronymus and speaking in a seductive voice)

You. Hieronymus Lark. Come to me.

HIERONYMUS

I don’t know who you are, lady, but you just stay put!

ELLEN

Hieronymus Lark. Come here.

Hieronymus slowly lowers the gun. 

Sam and Dean are so surprised they just watch as Hieronymus walks, trancelike, to Ellen, who reaches up and cups Hieronymus’s face.

ELLEN

kisses Hieronymus passionately.

DEAN

Are we missing something here?

Ellen suddenly morphs into

CLAIRE

who stops kissing Hieronymus and looks enraged. She doesn’t release his face.

ELLEN/CLAIRE

(in deeper voice than usual)

Hieronymus Lark, you once forced yourself on a woman. You must pay.

HIERONYMUS

No! I didn’t! I didn’t force her, she was just … drunk! She passed out and I—

ELLEN/CLAIRE

You have been judged, Hieronymus Lark. The sentence will be carried out.

DEAN

Sammy, I think Ellen is a little possessed at the moment. What was the name of that cemetery where Claire is buried?

SAM

Oakwood Cemetery!

DEAN

Then go! And hurry—I’ll try to keep Ellen away from Hieronymus, here.

Ellen unbuckles Hieronymus’s pants.

HIERONYMUS

is so scared he doesn’t even remember he’s holding a gun.

Sam runs out of the house.

DEAN

Ellen! Or Claire! Or whoever you are! Leave Hieronymus alone. I’m the one you want!

Ellen/Claire pauses and looks at Dean, who nods. Ellen shakes her head.

ELLEN/CLAIRE

Nice try, but I already kissed you. You are untainted—you have never forced yourself on a woman.

DEAN

Well, I guess you just didn’t look hard enough. I was seventeen. Jamie Sue Wilson, in the back seat of her dad’s car. Piedmont, Oklahoma. She said no, but I knew she wanted it.

Ellen releases Hieronymus, who 

COLLAPSES 

on the floor and crawls away. His pants slide down around his knees. 

Ellen walks to Dean and kisses him. Dean pulls her close with one arm.

CAMERA pans behind Dean, where we see the box of salt in his other hand. He moves Ellen in a circle while pouring the salt behind him, maintaining the kiss.

ELLEN/CLAIRE

(breaking the kiss)

You lie!

DEAN

(grinning wickedly)

I know. Jamie Sue forced me. That girl was an animal.

Dean steps back out of the circle. Ellen tries to leave the circle, but she’s trapped. 

Bright light ERUPTS AROUND HER 

and a terrible spirit form takes Ellen’s place.

ELLEN/CLAIRE

I am Anat, Goddess of Vengeance! You will not keep me from retribution!

* * *

DEAN

Yeah, well let’s see you retribute from inside that circle, bitch!

(beat)

No offense, Ellen.

The spirit of Anat 

TURNS BACK 

into Ellen and looks at Hieronymus.

ELLEN/CLAIRE

Hieronymus Lark. Come to me.

Hieronymus mindlessly gets up and starts to walk to her. Dean hurries over and grabs him.

HIERONYMUS

raises the gun at Dean, who chops it out of his hand.

DEAN

Get a grip, Ronyrous! 

HIERONYMUS

Can’t … resist.

Dean 

DRAGS 

Hieronymus to a heavy table, 

PULLS 

a roll of duct tape from his pocket and 

TAPES 

Hieronymus to the table. Hieronymus struggles futilely.

ELLEN/CLAIRE

Dean Winchester. Come to me.

Dean turns in disbelief. Ellen again holds her arms out to Dean.

ELLEN/CLAIRE (CONT’D)

Come to me.

DEAN

I’ll take a rain check on that.

But his feet 

BEGIN TO CARRY HIM 

toward the circle.

EXT. OAKWOOD CEMETERY – NIGHT

Sam fires up a mini bulldozer and scoops out the earth beneath a gravestone labeled “Claire Valentine.” The duffle bag sits nearby.

INT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE – NIGHT 

ELLEN

Kiss me, Dean.

Dean steps into the circle and kisses Ellen.

CLOSE UP of Ellen’s hands dropping to Dean’s waistband where she slowly unbuckles his belt.

HIERONYMUS

(struggling to remove the tape)

What do I do? McGillicuty! Or Dean! How do I stop her?

Hieronymus spies the gun and 

LEAPS FOR IT, 

but he is stopped by the tape. His fingers brush the handle. 

Dean is oblivious. 

EXT. OAKWOOD CEMETERY – NIGHT

Sam climbs out of the grave and sprinkles salt and kerosene on the body. He lights a match and tosses it.

INT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE – NIGHT

The spirit possessing Ellen suddenly SCREAMS and dissipates in a white flash. 

Hieronymus 

CRIES OUT 

and shields his eyes, unsure what is happening.

Ellen and Dean 

SUDDENLY RETURN 

to awareness with the knowledge that Ellen has her hand on Dean’s open belt buckle.

DEAN

I’ll probably need that, later.

Ellen 

SNATCHES HER HAND AWAY 

and steps out of the circle. She looks at her hands, which now have normal-sized fingernails, and then walks outside without speaking.

FADE OUT

END ACT 4

* * *

TAG

FADE IN

EXT. CLAIRE’S HOUSE – NIGHT (LATER)

Sam and Dean exit the house with Hieronymus and walk toward the cars. They pause near the sedan.

HIERONYMUS

I’m not sure what you guys do, but you saved my life back there from … whatever that was. I won’t follow you any more. Just try to leave American Indemnity Mutual out of your scams in the future.

DEAN

You can count on it.

Hieronymus gets into his sedan and drives away.

Ellen is standing by the Impala, looking pensive. Sam and Dean approach her.

DEAN

So. Do you remember anything you did?

ELLEN

Enough to be really embarrassed right now. I just couldn’t seem to stop myself.

DEAN

I’ve never heard of a goddess possessing someone. This is one for the journal. Vengeful spirit with a twist.

SAM

Wait. The goddess left Julia and possessed Ellen to get us off her trail, right? But how did she possess Ellen in the first place? She only chose certain women--women who had been raped, right?

Ellen looks aside. A beat.

SAM

Ellen, I’m so sorry!

ELLEN

Nothing to be sorry about, Sam. You didn’t do anything. Besides, it was a long time ago.

(beat)

Claire summoned the goddess of love. I guess that’s all any of us want, isn’t it? Love?

DEAN

(to Ellen)

You going to be all right?

ELLEN 

Yeah. I’m going to be just fine.

SAM

We can give you a ride.

ELLEN 

No thanks. It turns out that I can remember what happened when Anat or Claire or whatever you want to call her possessed Julia. I’m going to stay a few days for her. Maybe it will help her to know someone who’s been through what she has, in more ways than one.

Sam and Dean get in the Impala.

INT. IMPALA

DEAN

(looking at Ellen)

You know, we’re out here fighting demons and angels and everything in between when all the time—

SAM

All the time the real monsters are just everyday people hurting other everyday people? Yeah. 

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
